Dark Beginnings: Part 2
'Dark Beginnings: Part 2 '''is the 2nd episode of G.E.A.R.. Plot ''We see the scene from the end of episode 1, where the boy is holding the bucket filled with lava, he pours into the sword-shaped hole, the room gets filled with moisture, blowing the darkness away, revealing the boy to be Rex, a friend of Nick.. Rex attaches a handle under the blade and waits for the blade to cool off. He shakes the sword-shaped plate, and the sword falls off, emitting a fiery glow. He grabs it by the handle and walks in a dark room, closing the door. Now we switch back to Nick.. Nick is in his lab, holding the wrench fixing the Particle cooler that caused the AMDB to overheat last time. He was screwing out a support tube out of the Fire panel. He looked inside: Nick: Hmmm.. Oooh I see the problem... He swing-spinned his wrench, and threw out some parts with it, revealing a fan spinning inside, he activated the AMDB, but didn't fire, he wanted to check something. In a few minutes, the fan stopped spinning. Nick turned the AMDB off... Nick: That's odd... it should be generating the power normally.. :/ He left the wrench on an old classic workbench, put on protection glasses, got the wrench again and looked inside. The plasma generator was taking too much power, which drains the available power for the fan, which activates the particle cooler. Nick put the cover parts back on the AMDB, and closed it. He sat infront of his computer, holding his head.. Nick: This day keeps getting more and more annoying.. He stood up, leaving the computer turned on, he stepped on the launch pad, and got launched back up right behind his desk. He walked out of his room, went downstairs to see his mom missing... Nick: That's odd..... Oh well, guess they called her back at her job ^_^ He turned on the TV. Pokemon Johto Journeys was showing again, until..- TV: We interrupt this broadcast to give you this special report!! It seems that the electricty in the city is often getting interrupted by some sort of "Magnetic Waves"!! We are not sure what's causing them!! But we know it's coming somewhere fr- The TV turns static.. Nick is staring at the screen, he layed back on the sofa. Nick: That's... ODD... Now we swtich back to Rex.. We see Rex holding the sword he made, he was looking at a weird monster.. The monster was very short, it looked like it was made out of black sludge, it had 2 red glowing eyes and instead of walking it slided around like a snail. Rex: Time to test this thing!! Rex slices the monster right under it's eyes. A fiery crack appeared on the attacking spot, but the monster didn't die. It endured the hit. Rex stood up. The monster immediately got set on fire and burned to death, the floor became coverered in a black puddle with flames everywhere. Rex left the room and pushes a button, which closed the door. He pressed another button. Air blew through the floor of the room, blowing the black water away, then the roof turned into a big pattern of white openings. Water spouted through, turning off the fire. Rex sit infront of his computer. Rex: I think we'll call it a success ^_^ He looked at the sword. Rex: It needs a name.. how abooooout... He stood up and grabbed it. Rex: Excaliburn!!! Suddenly the big lamp on the roof of his lab turned off and on.. Rex: Hmm? o.o Now we see Nick again.. Nick: I'm worried about mom.. what if that.. thing they said on the news can trouble her.... Oh COME ON! I'm sure it's no big deal.. what could happen if the electricty goes off anyway? <.< The power in his house went down. Nick: O.o...... -_- His iPod started ringing.. Nick: Oh great <.<.. He ran to it and picked it up. Nick: Hello? Rex: Nick! It's me! Nick: Rex! Sup? Rex: Are you getting the same power problems? Nick: Um.. YES! They said it on the news.. Rex: News? I didn't watch them today, what did they say? Nick: They said it's some kind of "Electromagnetic" problem... and it's coming from.... Rex: ...Yes? From where? Nick: I... Don't know.. Rex: Oh.. okay! Well, we can always use the reserve power right? Nick: Hmm?... OH! OBVIOUSLY!! Wow, can't believe I didn't think about that <.< He paused the conversation. He ran upstairs in his room and touches the wall in a weird pattern. Suddenly a number pad opened there. Pad: Welcome, please enter code.. He said a code out loud.. Pad: Code accepted.. More things opened on the wall. Pad: Welcome, NickFusi0n. Nick: I would like to turn on reserve power for the Lab. Pad: Accepted, activating reverse power supply. ... ... The pad suddenly turned off.. Nick: What the.. He pressed the button that closes the pad back into the wall. Nothing happened. Nick: Oh great... mom better not see this. He opened an old box on the floor and pulled out a poster of Counter-Strke: Global Offensive, he stuck it on the wall, on the spot the pad is at. He sighed and resumed his conversation with Rex. Nick: Dude, this isn't good. Rex: What's going on? Nick: The reserve power isn't working... Rex: WTF!?!? WHY!? Nick: Have you tried it? Rex: Not yet, but I don't see the point to anymore.. Nick: Ikr.. I can't get in my lab without power.. Rex: So.. what's the plan? Nick: I have no idea.. wait.. wanna come over and think something up? Rex: Sure! Be right there!! He hung up, put his iPod in his pocket and walked out.. ... ... Few minutes later.. ... ... He knocked on the door. Nick opened. Nick: Hey! Rex: Hai. They both walked in and sat on the sofa. Rex: So what's the plan? Nick: I honestly have NO idea.. I though it might have been a problem at the Electrocentral... but my Lab doesn't use that source :/ Rex: What about that little pad thingy on your wall? Nick: I though it could work, because it uses batteries, but the "Electromagnetic Waves" must have canceled out that out too.. D: Rex: Soo.. Oh! Almost forgot!! He pulled out the Excalibur! Nick: O.o What the hell is that? Rex: THE.. Drum Roll please!!! (Insert cricket sound here) Nick: Uhh... Rex: Way to ruin the moment <.< Nick: You know since there's no power there's no drums right.. Rex: -.-.. OK SO ANYWAY, it's called THEEE.... EXCALIBURN!!! Nick: *Obama face* Not bad.. Nick: It looks awesome!! Rex: Thnx!! I made it about an hour ago! :D Nick: Awesome! I was working on a weapon too!! Wanna see it? Rex: Sure! :D Nick leads Rex to the lab entrance behind his desk, where they both jump in. Nick: Wow it's dark here o.o Rex swinged around with the Excaliburn, creating light. Rex: :3 Nick: Thx! Now here it is.. He opened a panel in the wall and pulled out his AMDB. Rex: O.O.. Oh.. my.. god.. WHAT IS THAT THING? Nick: It's called the.... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!! Rex: ... (Insert cricket sound here) Rex: Fail dude... fail.. Nick <.< OK SO ITS CALLED the AMDB!! Rex: What does it stand for? o.o Nick: Anti-Matter Destruction Beam!! :D Rex: Cool! :D How does it work? Nick: Blows up sheet in your path, it overheated the first time though :/ I tried fixing it, but idk what's causing the problem? The power generator stopped working as it's supposed to D: Rex: Uhh.. you know it might have been the electric problem right? Nick: Now that you mentioned it.. yeah!! It must be it!! Why would it stop working otherwise? :/ Rex: Idk.. it's cool anyway!! Nick: Thanks! :3 So uhh.. now what? Let's get outta here.. Rex: Uhh... that launch pad works with power right? Nick: Uhh.. yes? Why? Rex: -_-... We're stuck here.. Nick: ... They both facepalmed. CREDITS ROLL END. Category:Episodes Category:EPICNESS